Shingeki no Persona
by Rwanime442
Summary: When Minato became the great seal he thought it was all over until Ryoji gives him a chance to live again in a different life. When he wakes up in this new world he discovers creatures more powerful and terrifying than Shadows. Will he be able to protect his new friends and family and become the hero in this new world? MinatoxKrista Volume 1 of Dimensional Messiah Series.
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Persona

**A/N: This story is a crossover between Attack on Titan and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. I decided to cross these two things over because no one has done it yet. I hope you like the story. I don't mind criticism but if have nothing nice to say, don't say anything. You don't like it, just don't read it.**

Minato Arisato gave his life to become the great seal. He saved the world from Nyx and became the new messiah. After he became the great seal, Minato knew what his fate was, but he managed to keep himself alive so he could keep his promise to his friends. On that day, on the school rooftap, he died peacefully in his robotic girlfriend's lap.

"Hey, wake up." A voice called out.

"Huh?" Minato opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground. All he could see was white. When he got up, he came face to face with a familiar looking boy. He had black slicked back hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white buttoned up dress shirt with a yellow scarf and black trousers.

"Ryoji?"

"Hey there." He said with a gentle smile.

"What am I doing here, also, what are you doing here?" The bluenette asked.

"Since I'm Death, I decide people's fates."

"But I'm already dead." He deadpanned.

"Yeah, I know. But I can give you a choice." Ryoji said

"A choice?" Minato asked.

"If you want, I can give you a different life. Don't you think that's better than being in this white room for an eternity?"

"I guess, but what'll happen to the seal?" He asked.

"Don't worry, it will still be there." Ryoji reassured.

"So, what kind of life will I have?" The bluenette asked.

"I'm not sure, but I guarantee that you'll be a hero there, too."

"Well, it definitely sounds a lot better than sitting here all day." The bluenette said with a smile

"I knew you'd say something like that." Ryoji said with a grin. He then held out his hand, as if wanting a handshake. When Minato accepted it, he was surrounded by a blinding light.

When Minato opened his eyes, he found himself lying in a bed. He sat up to check his surroundings. He seemed to be in a small bedroom. He then checked himself to see if he was any different. He still had the same blue hair but wasn't wearing the Gekkoukan High uniform. He was wearing a simple white long sleeve shirt. He felt the same, but at the same time, felt different. He still had all his memories from his past life, but something felt odd. He took the blanket off of him. He was worn brown trousers.

_Was I always this short? _He asked himself. There was a mirror nearby in the room. When he got up to look at his reflection, he was shocked to find out that he was short! In fact, he looked a lot younger. "This is what I looked like when I was ten, why the hell did Ryoji make me younger?" He asked no one in particular.

The door in the room suddenly opened to reveal a beautiful girl with long black hair and a red scarf around her neck who looked around the same age as him.

"Minato, what are you doing out of the bed? You're still sick." The girl said to him.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mikasa, it's just that I'm feeling better." The bluenette responded.

_Wait, how the hell does this girl know my name, better yet, how the hell do I know this girl's name? Did Ryoji use his power to implant artificial memories in my brain or something? _I asked in his throughts.

"Thank goodness you're better." The girl named Mikasa said with a small smile.

"Sorry to worry you, sis." The bluenette said with a small smile of his own.

"Well, if you're feeling better come get breakfast before Eren eats everything." She said.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." Minato responded.

Minato sighed. _This might take some time getting used to. _Minato said to himself.

Chapter 1 end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Minato and Mikasa arrived at the dinner table to see a boy stuffing his face. Eren Jaegar was a boy about their age. He had black hair in a messy bowl style and turquoise eyes. There was also a woman sitting on the opposite side of the table. She had long black hair and brown eyes. These people were Eren Jaegar and his mother.

He briefly looked up to see Minato in the kitchen. "Mornin', Minato. Feelin' better?" Eren asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, I'm alright now, thanks." The bluenette responded.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Eren. I'm relieved to see that you're feeling better, Minato." Ms. Jaegar said with a smile.

"Thank you, Jaegar-san." Minato said with a small smile.

Mikasa looked at the table with an exasperated look. "Did you save anything for Minato? You're such a glutton."

Eren swallowed his food and said. "It's not my fault. I didn't know Minato was going to eat today."

"It's alright. Seeing Eren's horrible table manners made me lose my appetite." The bluenette said in a deadpan tone.

"Shut up! I do not have bad table manners!" Eren said angrily while getting in Minato's face.

"Do, too." Minato still said in his deadpan tone.

"Do not!" A vein was now visible on Eren's forehead.

"Do, too." Still with a deadpan tone.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get some fresh air!" Eren then walked out the front door annoyed.

"I should get some fresh air, too." Minato said.

"Are you sure that's good idea? You might get sick again." Mikasa said with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, Mikasa. I've been cooped up in that room for a week."

"Alright, but put this on." Mikasa took off her scarf and put it around Minato's neck.

"Thanks."

With that they both walked out the door.

"I'm going to go get some fire wood and go find Eren. Don't do anything reckless."

"Alright, keep him out of trouble."

"Trust me, I will." Mikasa said. Shen then walked away.

Minato silently chuckled. _Those two kinda remind of Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai. _He thought to himself.

While Minato was wandering around Shiganshina, he passed by a bunch members of the Military Police drunk on the job. _The Military Police are a bunch of pigs who live lives of luxury. Getting good food while we civillians are dirt poor and only receive their leftovers. Those bastards make me sick. _He thought to himself while glaring at them all.

He thought differently of the Scouting Legion. He really respected them. They would go out of the walls and risk their lives to explore the outside and find fresh resources. He also thought it was cool that they would kill Titans. It always reminded him and the other members of SEES killing Shadows in Tarturus.

Minato continued to walking around the village. He was lost in thought. He was asking a bunch of questions to himself. Why is does he know those people, why does he know this town, and if he is living a new life, why does he still remember everything from his previous life? All he knows is that Ryoji has a lot of explaining to do. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice he bumped into someone.

"Ouch." Minato said, rubbing his head.

"I-I'm sorry, I should've got out of your way..." The person nervously said.

"No, it's my fault, Armin. I wasn't looking." Minato reassured the person named Armin. The boy's name was Armin Arlert, an old friend of his, Eren, and Mikasa's. He had bobbed blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Huh, Minato? What are you doing outside? Aren't you sick?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm feeling better now." The bluenette said, helping Armin up.

"That's good. You were sick for about a week, you really had me worried." The blonde said with a relieved smile.

"Thanks. Whatcha got there?" The bluenette pointed to the book Armin was picking up.

"It's a book about the outside world!" The blonde answered with enthusiasm.

"Can I see it?" Minato asked.

"Of course." He opened the book on a certain page. "See this picture? This is what they call an ocean. He then turned to another page. "And these are called mountains. Isn't it so cool?!" Minato sweat dropped at Armin's 180. Armin was usually a genius bundle of nerves, but if asked about the outside, he would suddenly get excited like a little kid at a candy store.

"Uh, y-yeah, real cool." Minato replied.

"The little kid is talking garbage again!" A voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see a bunch of older kids. These were the bullies that would always pick on Armin.

"It's not garbage, that's what's really on the outside and I'm going to see it someday!" Armin answered defiantly.

The leader then grabbed the blonde by the collar. "Oh, did you hear that, guys? He says he gonna see the outside! What bullshit!" All the bullies then started laughting.

"Let him go." Minato said threatingly.

"And just what are you gonna do about it, dumbass?!" The leader said, taunting the bluenette.

"I said let. Him. Go." Minato then punched the leader in the face, forcing him to let go of Armin.

"You little bastard!" The leader yelled angrily while clutching his nose.

"That's what you get for messing with my friend." It was now Minato's turn to mock him.

"What are you assholes waiting for?! Get him!" The leader ordered his friends.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" A familiar voice called out.

Everyone then turned around to see Eren charging at the bullies. "Get Jeager, too!" The leader yelled.

As they were about to, they saw Mikasa running behind him. "Shit, it's Mikasa! Let's get out of here!" The bullies then proceeded to run away like scolded dogs.

"Yeah, you better run! Ha. They see me and they get scared." Eren said, sounding triumphant.

_They weren't running away from you, they were running from Mikasa. She's the scariest person in the village. _Minato thought to himself.

"Are you two okay?" She asked the both of him.

"Yeah, thanks, Mikasa. It would've gotten ugly if you didn't show up." Minato said.

"Eren, Mikasa." Armin said with relief.

"Were they bullying you about the outside again?"

"Yeah, they didn't believe me." The blonde said with a frown.

"Well, screw them. You, no, we will see the outside someday. I'm going to join the Scouts and I want you come with me! What do you say, Armin?"

_He's talking about the Scouts again. There's no way his mother will approve of that._ The bluenette thought to himself.

"Y-Yes, I will!" Armin responded.

"Eren, Minato, it's almost time for dinner." Mikasa said.

Both boys nodded. They then said good bye to Armin and headed home.

Chapter 2 end

**A/N:**

**I just wanted to say thank for the positive review I got for the first chapter. This is a story I'll continue for sure.**

**BTW:**

**I know the start of the this story is slow, but it will get better the next 1 or 2 chapters**

**Rwanime442 Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trio arrived back at the Jaegar residence to find a middle-aged man with black long hair, mustache, and glasses sitting at the dinner table. This man was Eren's father.

"Hello, Father." Eren greeted.

He didn't say anything. He just nodded in confirmation. Minato never really did trust him. He sort of reminded him of Ikutsuki, except without the cheery attitude and tasteless jokes. He felt he might be hiding something.

"Welcome back, you three." Ms. Jaegar greeted them with a smile. "Did you get sick again, Minato?" She asked the bluenette with concern.

"No, I'm all right." He responded. "Would like me to help you with dinner?"

"Thank you very much, Minato. You're so polite, you could learn a thing or two from him, Eren."

"Whatever." Eren responded with a half-glare at both her and the bluenette.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

The entire family was eating their dinner until Mikasa blurted out, "Eren says he wants to join the Scouts."

"Absolutely not! It's way too dangerous!" Ms. Jaegar yelled, getting out of her seat.

"You blabbermouth! Why the hell did you tell her that?!" He yelled angrily, glaring at Mikasa.

"Do you know what it means to join the Scouts?! It means you'll be going out there risking your life for nothing! I forbid it!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"How can you say it's for nothing?! I'm going to join the Scouts and see the outside!" He retorted.

"I have something to do. If you excuse me." Mr. Jaeger said, getting up and walking out the door.

"I'm gonna join the Scouts whether you like it or not!" Eren yelled angrily, then ran out the door.

"Come back, Eren!" Ms. Jaegar yelled out. "Minato, Mikasa, please go after him." She pleaded.

"Yes, maam." Mikasa responded.

They both then ran out the door to find Eren. After searching around for ten minutes, they found him. Armin was also with him.

"There you are, Eren."

"Minato, Mikasa... She ask you find me?" Eren asked.

"Yes, and if you ask me that outburst was uncalled for." Mikasa said

"Whose side are you two on?!" He retorted.

"She's just worried about you, Eren. I agree with you that joining the Scouts isn't just dying for nothing. She just wants you to be safe. At least you have a mother to worry about you." Minato suddenly remembered his parents in his previous life. They were killed in a car accident as the Dark Hour began. He also remembered how his parents in his new life. They were brutally murdered right in front of him and his sister.

"Minato..." Armin muttered.

All of a sudden, there was lightning bolt that rocked the whole village.

"W-What on earth was that?" Armin asked startled.

Everyone and everything was silent. Everyone in town was staring towards the entrance.

The four wandered what everyone was looking at, and their eyes widened in absolute horror. They saw a giant face peeking from the top of the walls. It had black eyes and no skin. It was... it was... a collosal Titan!

"T-That's impossible. These walls are 50m high..." Armin muttered in horror.

Suddenly, a part of the wall was destroyed by another huge Titan. This titan had skin that looked like armor and had white hair.

After the part of the wall of destroyed, a whole bunch of Titans came swarming in. People were running away in fear.

"We're being attacked by Titans!" Armin yelled, panicked.

"Come on, we need to go warn our families and get to safety!" Minato ordered, remaining surprisingly calm in this situation.

Everyone nodded. Armin went the opposite direction while the three headed to the Jager residence.

As they were running to their house, they watched in horror as buildings were being demolished and people were being eaten by Titans.

After two minutes of running the trio had arrived at the Jaegar residence, or at least what was left of it. They had found Ms. Jaegar with legs crushed under a part of the house.

"Come on! We need to get you kids to safety!" A member of the Military Police ordered.

"No! Not without my mom!" Eren yelled at the soldier defiantly.

"Please! Take these kids to safety!" Ms. Jaegar requested.

"I will, Ms. Jaegar." The soldier replied.

"Minato, Mikasa, I need you to protect Eren at all costs." She said.

"We will." Mikasa replied.

"We promise to protect him even if it costs me my life." Minato said.

"Thank you, no go! Take them to safety!" She ordered.

The soldier carried Eren on his back with the two siblings following him.

"No! Go back, we can still save her!" Eren was desparately trying to break free from the soldier's grasp.

The three then watched in horror as a Titan walked over to the remains of the house, picked Ms. Jaegar up, then ate her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eren screamed from top of his lung in absolute horror.

The soldier managed to get the three on the boat and evacuate to safety.

Minato was depressed. Not just because of what happened to Ms. Jaegar, but because of the fact he was powerless to do anything. If he could have use his Personas, he might have been able to save her and everyone else, but without his Evoker, he was useless.

_I wish I just stayed in that white room. _Minato thought to himself.

Chapter 3 end.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter didn't seem any good, but I just wanted to get this out ASAP. On a happier note, this story has over 500 views! I'd like to thank everyone who was reading this story. **

**Rwanime442 Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Over a thousand views! I can't believe how many people like this story. I don't know what to say. Thank you everyone.**

Chapter 4

Minato woke up in the white room at the sight of the same person who put him this world, Ryoji.

"High there." He said with a grin.

"Don't 'high there' me. You have a lot of explaining to do, Ryoji." The bluenette said trying not to lose his temper.

Ryoji replied with a sigh. "You're right. I do. I'll answer every question you have to ask."

"First of all, why do I have all my memories from my previous life and memories of my new life at the same time?" He asked

"The reason I didn't erase your memories is because I would have erased the memories of your bonds. The bonds you made there make you who you are. And I gave you new memories because, well, new life, new memories."

"Second, why did you send me to that horrible world and not give me some kind of power to defend against the Titans? I could have prevented Jaegar-san's death If could have used my Personas."

"I didn't take your power away, you still have it. I sent you to that world because I know you can save it from the Titans. He replied.

"Are you serious? I don't feel any of my Personas in the sea of my soul, I can't even feel Orpheus."

"Just because you can't feel them, doesn't mean they're not there." He said with a reassuring smile.

"But how do I use them without an Evoker?" The bluenette asked.

"Well, the way you use your Personas in this new world is, different." Ryoji replied.

"Different, what do mean different?" Minato asked.

"You'll see once it's time to use it. And another thing, since you're living a new life, your power has been reset. You can only use Orpheus. To gain the rest of your Personas back, you will have to form new bonds." Ryoji answered.

"I see. So, what about Thanatos?" He asked.

"As you already know, I'm also Thanatos. If you're ever in a bind, I can lend some of my power for you to use him, but you can only use him for five minutes."

"Why only fives minutes?" The bluenette asked.

"Using Thanatos for any longer could cause you to go berserk and you may kill innocent people."

The thought of that happening made Minato cringe. _I better avoid using Thanatos unless it's absolutely neccesary. _He thought to himself.

"Now then, I've told you everything you want to know. You can't stay here forever, right? If you need me I'll always be here, watching over you."

"Thanks for informing about everything. Now on the day on the fight I'll be ready to get in the ring." The bluenette said with determination.

"You sound like Akihiko-san." Ryoji said while chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess I do." The bluenette said while chuckling as well.

THREE YEARS LATER

Eren was deadset on joining the Scouts. His reasons for joining had changed. He had first wanted to join to see the outside world, but ever since the Titans destroyed his home and killed his mother, he joined so he could kill every last Titan.

Minato, Mikasa, and Armin joined him because they all made a promise to him. Minato also wanted to kill every Titan as well. And with his power, he could do it.

On the first day of training, all the trainees were gathered up at the training grounds. A bald-headed, red-skinned man was yelling at all of them.

The instructor then walked up to a girl with brown hair in a pony tail with brown eyes. It looked like she was eating something.

_Is she eating a whole raw potato? _He thought to himself while sweat dropping. She was certainly going to get punished for eating on the first day of training. He mostly tried to tune out the instructor throwing f-bombs everywhere. It would be easier to tune out his yelling if he had his MP3.

He then walked over to Eren. "And what the fuck is your name?!" He yelled.

"I am Eren Jaegar from District Shaganshina!" Eren answered.

"And just what the fuck is your reason to join the military?!" He asked.

"I am going to join the Scouts to kill every last Titan!" Eren yelled back

"You're gonna kill every last Titan, are you?! That's rich! People like you are the first ones to become Titan chow!"

"I WILL kill every last Titan, just you wait!" Eren said yelling at the instructor.

"You got spunk! I hate guys like you!" The instructor screamed yet again.

"My god, you are loud." Minato said, catching the instructor's attention.

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

"You heard me." The bluenette answered in a deadpan voice.

"And who the fuck do you think you are?!" He asked.

"Minato Ackerman, and where I'm from or why I'm here is none of your business." He said with a calm voice.

All of the male trainees were commenting on how many guts he had. The females were cooing and saying how cool he was.

_Damn him! Why does he always get the attention?! _Eren thought to himself.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MAGGOT?!" The instructor asked, enraged.

"I'm not repeating myself." He replied. This earned him more cooing from the females and small amuzed smirk from Mikasa.

"Y-Y-You little...!" The annoyed instructor then walked to annother training, going back to his yelling.

LATER THAT NIGHT

After the crappy dinner Minato had, he decided to go to bed his cottage. He was bunking with two guys named Connie and Jean. Connie had black eyes and buzzcut hair style. Jean had light brown hair and brown eyes. He thought they were decent guys.

"Dude, I can't believe you were talking to the instructor like that today. You got some balls, man." Connie said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't beat the crap outta you for being a smartass." Jean said with an amused smile.

"I just really don't like guys like him. He was yelling so much he gave me a damn headache." Minato replied.

"He certainly busted my ear drums." Connie said.

"But we were able to endure his bullshit, and here we are. The training may be tough, and I may die out in the field, but I won't give up." Jean said with determination.

"Heh." Minato started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You just remind me of someone I know." The bluenette said.

"Well, I hope you won't give up, either." Jean said with a smile.

After Jean said that, time suddenly froze.

"What the-"

Then something suddenly something appeared out of nowhere. It was a necklace with a symbol that looked like a snowflake. He then heard a mysterious voice.

**Thou art I**

**And I am Thou**

**Thout has established a new bond**

**We now bestow thee to use Jack Frost of the Magician Arcana**

The item then disappeared and time flowed normally again.

"You alright?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I guess zoned out for a second."

"Well, okay then. Night."

"Night." Connie said.

"Night, you two."

They then went to their beds and went to sleep.

Chapter 4 end

**A/N: I know I said that Minato would be using his power in his chapter, but next time, I promise you he'll be using his Personas.**

**Fool: Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaegar, Armin Arlert (1/10)**

**Magician: Jean (1/10)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe it! Over 2000 views! Thank you very much for everyone reading, following, and favoriting.**

**BTW: This chapter will have a time skip to the battle of Trost. Minato will still strengthen his Social Links. I hope you're not disappointed, but I'm gonna skip through a few ot them. Don't worry, you'll see the majority of them and the most important ones.**

During the first few weeks of his training, Minato bonded a lot with Jean. Minato began to think of him as good friend. He even decided to help him try to woo Mikasa, since he had a crush on her

The trainees were at the training ground practicing hand to hand combat. Minato didn't see any point in training in hand to hand combat. It's not like it's going to help against the Titans. He participated in the training anyway so he wouldn't get yelled at. Eren and Jean both challenged him to a sparring match and he kicked both of their asses. He was grateful that Akihiko had tought him a few things.

"Geez, you're way too good, Minato." Jean said, getting up off the ground.

"Dammit! Why the hell can't I beat you?!" Eren exclaimed, lying on the ground.

"Because I'm just a way better fighter than you are." The bluenette said, smirking smugly.

"Don't get so smug, smartass. I'll beat you one day..." Eren replied, glaring at him.

"Sure you will." Minato said sarcastically.

"You're really good, but I bet you can't take her on." Jean pointed to a girl walking past them. She had blonde hair and green eyes, and a permanent scowl on her face. He always remained cautious around her. He felt she may be hiding something as well.

"You mean Annie?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. She's defeated everyone who's challenged her in one move." He said in amazement.

"You scared to take her on?" Eren asked the bluenette in a taunting voice.

"Of course not. I don't mind taking her on. I'm getting bored of smacking you two around." The bluenette replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" They both retorted at the same time.

"Hey." Minato called out to her.

She turned around, glaring at him. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Can we spar together?" He asked.

She sighed. "Fine." She simply said.

They both got into their respective battle stances. Annie came him fast and delivered a swift kick but the former SEES member ducked and delivered a successful punch to her abdomin, he then grabbed her arm and delivered a judo throw to her.

"Heh, I win." He said smugly.

"H-How the hell did I...?!" She was shocked at her first defeat.

Minato offered a hand to help her up, but she ignored it and got up on her own.

"I can't believe I was defeated by a man..." She mumbled out loud. "I guess you are talented." She said.

"I'll take you on again anytime." Minato said.

"I won't be defeated again." She said with her usual scowl and walked away.

And like what usually happens when he forms a bond, time stopped. A pair of blacksmithing tongs appeared in his right hand.

**Thou art I**

**And I am Thou**

**Thout as established a new bond.**

**We now allow thee to use Ippon Datara of the Hermit Arcana**

And Just like the snowflake medallion from Jean, the blacksmithing tongs disappeared into the sea of his soul.

LATER THAT DAY

It was dusk, which meant dinnertime, which also meant another crappy meal for Minato. _I wish Shinjiro-san had taught me how to cook before he died. _He thought to himself. After dinner Minato was heading to his room when he saw Armin, still sitting at the table. He didn't touch his food. He couldn't really blame him, the food was so bad it made him want to vomit. He wondered how Sasha could eat all this crap without getting sick. Maybe she doesn't have tastebuds. "Hey Armin, dinnertime's over. Something wrong?" He asked.

He then looked up at the bluenette with sad eyes. "Minato. It's nothing." He said.

"Don't give me that. We've been friends for seven years, so I can tell if something's wrong or not." He said, sitting in the chair next to him. "Now, tell me." He said in a forceful but caring tone.

"You, Eren, and Mikasa know me better than anyone." Armin said. "I-It's just...I just don't have what it takes to be here." He said in a dejected tone. "You, Eren, Mikasa, and everyone else are trying their best. I'm weak and completely useless. I couldn't beat anyone in hand to hand training today, I couldn't even land one blow. I think I should just drop out." He said, with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Don't say stuff like that, Armin. You're not weak, and you're not useless. I know you've never been psychically strong, but you're the smartest guy I know. The military would be lucky to have a brilliant mind like yours." Minato said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't give up. You promised Eren that you would join the Scouts alongside him. It won't be just you two there, Mikasa and I will be there to help you and that dumbass out." The bluenette said with a reassuring smile.

"Minato... You're right. I made a promise. I may not be strong, but there are other ways to help out. Yeah, I can't give up, not now." He said with a determined face.

"There you go." Minato said with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks, Minato. I need that." The blonde said gratefully.

"No problem. I'll always be there to knock the sense into you." Then they both fistbumped each other.

Then suddenly, time stopped, and a pocket watch appeared in his lap.

**Thou art I**

**And I am thou**

**Thout has established a new bond**

**We now allow thee to use Norn of the Fortune arcana**

The pocket watch then disappeared and time returned to normal

During the next three weeks, he didn't talk to many people. He did give Armin some hand to hand combat lessons and he had been performing a lot better than before. He established a few bonds the time he's been there, but he wanted to form more bonds. If he could utilize all of his Personas, then killing Titans would be easy.

Today's training course was to see how well the trainees balance on their 3D Gear. Minato kept his balance perfectly with no trouble. The result was the same for Mikasa. Armin had a little difficulty, but kept his balance none the less. Jean, Connie, Sasha, Marco, and Annie had little difficulties. Eren, however, was a different story. Eren was hanging upside down and every other trainee except Mikasa and Armin were laughing at him. Minato was about to laugh, but a death glare from Mikasa immediately shut him up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing hanging upside down like that, Jaegar?! You think you're gonna join the military with a shitty performance like that?! You might as well quit!" The instructor yelled.

"No sir! I will not quit! Give me another chance! I'll prove to you that I belong here!" Eren yelled in determination.

"You got till the end of the weak to do it right! If you don't, you're out of here, maggot!" The instructor yelled, walking away.

LATER THAT DAY

It was night time. Since Minato couldn't sleep, he decided to take a walk outside. As soon as he walked outside he started to hear something. It sounded like someone was crying. He thought Armin might have been crying again, so he followed the crying to the back of the cottage next door to his. The person crying was a girl. _I thought the crying sounded girlish. _He thought to himself.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked the girl.

The girl then looked up at him. She had bluish-green eyes and long blonde hair. "Minato-kun?"

"Oh, hey, Krista." He said. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm scared..." She muttered under her breath, but loud enough for the former SEES member to hear.

"Of the Titans?" He asked.

She nodded, and more tears filled her eyes. "I've never actually seen a real Titan before. I constantly have nightmares where I get eaten by one. It scares me, because I know I'll freak out when I see one. Those nightmares can actually come true. That's why I'm out here. I'm too scared to fall asleep and have a nightmare again." She then started sobbing.

Minato couldn't stand to see her like this, so he put his arms around her in a comforting hug. "M-Minato-kun?!" Her face was as red as a tomato.

"It'll be okay, Krista. I won't let that happen. I'll protect have my word on that."

"M-Minato-kun..." She was stunned. No one ever told her that they would protect her.

He let go of her. "Are you okay now?" He asked with a gentle smile that made Krista blush even harder.

"Y-Yeah...Thank you." She said. She then wiped her tears and started smiling. "I think I'll have good dreams now."

Her beautiful smile made Minato blush. "I-I'm glad I could help..."

Then, time froze, and a butterfly hair clip appeared in his hand.

**Thou art I**

**And I am thou**

**Thout has established a new bond**

**We now alow thee to use Pixie of the Lovers arcana**

The hair clip then disappeared into the sea of his soul and time resumed.

"Good night, Minato-kun."

"Good night, Krista."

They then both returned to their cottages and went to bed.

The next day, Eren had tried to keep his balance, but still ended up upside down. The next day, Eren was again upside down, and the next day, he was still upside down, and next day, upside down, and then the next day, upside down. Minato couldn't contain himself anymore and started laughing hysterically. To shut him up, Mikasa kicked him in the shin.

It was the end of the week, the last day Eren had to get properly balanced on his 3D gear. He was sweating nervously. He tried to balance himself, but again ended up hanging upside down. Immediately he was filled with despair of not being able to join the Scouts and kill Titans.

Minato noticed that something was off about his 3D gear. The wires on one side didn't come out correctly. "Excuse me sir."

"What the fuck do you want, Ackerman?!" The instructor asked.

"I noticed that Eren's 3D gear is defective. The wires on one side don't come out right." The bluenette said.

"Is that so? I'll check his gear, then." He checked the gear carefully to see if Minato was right.

"So it is. Men! Go get him another one!" He ordered the other instructors.

After the instructors got Eren a fresh one, he tried again. This time he didn't hang upside down. His balance was picture perfect.

"So it seems you had it all along. Good work, Jaegar!" The instructor said.

LATER THAT DAY

It was after dinnertime. Minato was about to go back to his cottage when Eren stopped him.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" The bluenette asked.

"I wanted to say thanks." He said.

"For what?" Minato asked.

"If you haven't noticed something was wrong with my 3D gear, I probaly would've been kicked out of here."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't expect me to help your sorry ass out again." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know." Eren said with a smirk of his own.

And just like that, time stopped, and small knife appeared in his hand

**Thou art I**

**and I am thou**

**Thout has established a new bond.**

**We now allow thee to use Rakshasa of the Strength arcana.**

The knife then disappeared into the sea of his soul and time resumed.

Over the next year, Minato bonded quite a bit with Eren and Armin. He even gave Jean the courage to tell Mikasa how he felt, but she outright rejected him. Minato and Connie spent the rest of that day consoling him. He also spent a lot of time with Krista. The more time he spent with her, the more he liked her. He fell in love with her. He was just waiting for the right time to tell her.

Today was the last day of training for all of the trainees.

"There was no way we could have reacted to the sudden apparition of that colossal Titan given our current level of awareness... We have paid a terrible price for our 100 years of peace. Mankind has shrunk down to the limits of Wall Rose, within which we stand currently. As a result, we had to abandon our foremost wall: Wall Maria. Even as we speak, it's very plausible that this colossal Titan might tear down to come at us at any second now. When that time comes, your duty will be to assist the manufactuers, sacrificing your lives to oppose the Titan threat. You will sacrifice all!"

"Sir!" The trainees responded.

"Today, you have completed your military training. I will now announce the 11 best among those who obtained satisfactory results. Step forward at the mention of your name."

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"Reiner Braun."

"Bertholdt Fubar."

"Annie Leonhardt."

"Eren Jaegar."

"Jean Kirschtein"

"Marco Bodt."

"Connie Springer."

"Sasha Browse."

"Krista Renz."

"Minato Ackerman."

"That is all." The instructor then dismissed him.

A few minutes after everyone was dismissed, Minato, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin came together and started talking to each other. "You guys are in the top eleven, congratulations!" Armin said with a smile, then frowned all of a sudden. "I knew I wasn't good to make it to the top eleven." He said in a sad tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Armin? You're not useless." Minato said.

"Minato's right. We wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you." Eren said.

"Yes. Just because you didn't make the top eleven doesn't mean you're not great. You're the most brilliant person in the military." Mikasa said with gentle smile.

"You guys..."

"We're gonna see the outside together. We promised each other that." Eren said, putting his hand out.

"I'm not someone who breaks their promises." Minato said, putting his hand on Eren's.

"I'm with you, too. Someone has to keep you two out of trouble." Mikasa said, putting her hand on Minato's.

"Yeah, you're right." Armin said, putting his hand on Mikasa's.

"All for one and one for all!" The four said together.

Time then froze.

**Thou art I**

**And I am thou**

**Thou hast strengthened thy bond**

**Thou shall be blessed when using Orpheus of Fool arcana.**

Time then resumed.

The next day, the new troops were assigned to their duties. Minato was tasked with cleaning the cannons. _What did I do to deserve this job? _Minato asked himself. He usually never complained, but he didn't want to be stuck doing grunt work. He just wanted to kill some Titans already. He felt his Personas begging him to use them. He remembered that Junpei would always say that. He smiled remembering his cap-wearing best buddy. He really wished he could see him and his classmates again.

"You need some help, Minato?" He heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see Connie.

"What's up, Connie? I thought you had to clean the cannons on the other side." The bluenette said.

"I'm finished with that. Since you were the only one assigned with cleaning the cannons on this side, I'd thought I'd give you a hand."

"Thanks, Connie."

The duo were cleaning and loading the cannons when Connie started talking to him. "So, Minato, why did you join the military? You never told any of us that."

"Well, because I made a promise." The bluenette replied.

"A promise?" Connie asked.

"Yeah. Just before Eren's mother died, I made her a promise that I would keep him safe. Mikasa's here for the same reason."

"I see." Connie said. "Well, now that we're here, we'll do our best to take out these Titans."

"You got that right." He and Connie then fistbumped each other.

Time froze, and a stone hammer appeared in his hand.

**Thou art I**

**And I am thou**

**Thout has established a new bond**

**We now allow thee to use Thor of the Chariot arcana**

The hammer then disappeared into the sea of his soul. Time resumed.

Thirty minutes later, Minato and Connie were finished with cleaning the cannons. "We're finally done." Connie said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, Connie." Minato said.

Then that was when it happened. A lighting bolt struck, shaking the entire town of Trost. Then there was the face that Minato saw five years ago, the colossal Titan!

"N-No way, Titans can get that big?!" Connie said, looking at it with sheer horror.

Minato then grinned evilly. Today was finally the day he got to use Personas again.

Everyone was too shocked to do anything, except for Eren. He looked at the face of the Titan with rage.

"Five years ago, you took my mother from me. Today, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" He used his 3D gear to get behind the massive Titan. His face then turned from rage to shock when he saw the colossal Titan swipe its hand hand and destroy all of the cannons and crushed any soldiers right near them. He then gave the wall one big kick, creating a giant hole in the wall.

_The Colossal Titan isn't like the others, it has intelligence! _Eren thought to himself. He then refocused his attention on the Colossal. Just as he was about to the nape of its neck with his blades, it suddenly vanished right in front of him. "What the hell?!" Eren was completely baffled. How was the Colossal able to do that?!

Minato managed to sneak away during the confusion. Within less than a minute after the wall was destroyed, all of Trost became infested with Titans. He was licking his chops. He wanted to use his power now. He saw a couple of Titans wandering around. He landed on the house closest to them and called out to them. "Hey! Dumbasses!" They turned to the former SEES member. "If you want to eat me, you gotta catch me!" He said, taunting them. He then ran away with Titans stomping after them. After he was sure he was far enough away from the other soldiers, he stopped. Now was the time to use his power. He focused, trying to call his power to him. He then suddenly felt a warm feeling overcoming him. He then became surrounded by a blue aura and card appeared above him. It had the picture of man being followed by a dog with the number 0 under it. Minato knew this card all too well. It was the Fool arcana. He grinned evilly again and yelled the word he hasn't said in a long time. "PERSONA!" He then cut the card with his blades and felt the energy overcoming him. He was then blinded by a light. When it faded, he found himself floating in the air. **"What the hell is this?" **He asked himself. He then looked at his hand to see it was not his own. It looked...mechanical. He looked down to see he had metal joints for legs. **"This is new..." **This is what Ryoji meant by his power being different. He didn't summon a Persona, he transformed into the Persona. He was transformed into Orpheus! **"I've been waiting for this!" **He then flew over to the Titans and hit the one on the right on the side of its head with his harp, knocking down the one left like a pair of dominos. **"Burn, motherfuckers!" **He then played a tune on his harp and set the two Titans ablaze with Agi until they were no more. "**I'm gonna enjoy this!"**

With this new power, he will save as many people as he can and drive the Titans back.

Chapter 5 end.

**A/N: And there you have it. Minato uses his Persona. He'll be using more his Personas in the next chapter. Look forward to it.**

**Social Links:**

**Fool: Eren Jaegar, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert (2/10)**

**Magician: Jean Kirschtein (5/10)**

**Lovers: Krista Renz (6/10)**

**Chariot: Connie Springer (1/10)**

**Hermit: Annie Leonhardt (1/10)**

**Fortune: Armin Arlert (4/10)**

**Strength: Eren Jaegar (4/10)**

**Death: Ryoji Mochizuki (1/10)**


End file.
